The growing popularity of online shopping has led to an increase in the number of e-commerce web sites, and has led to an increase in the number and variety of products and services offered to users on such sites. To increase the likelihood of a purchase, some e-commerce sites may attempt to focus an online user's attention on products that the user is more likely to purchase. In some instances, because of a lack of information regarding a particular user, it may be difficult to predict which products may be more desirable to the user. Moreover, in some cases a user may lack accurate information regarding his or her physical dimensions, and this may result in the ordering of unsuitable apparel or other products.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.